


Beautiful

by SinanK



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Arrogance, Beautiful, Fans, Gen, Mirrors, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinanK/pseuds/SinanK
Summary: While preparing for her next show, Ranamon takes a moment to admire how beautiful and just how loved she is.





	Beautiful

“Ranamon! Ranamon! Ranamon!”

When she could hear those loud chants coming from outside, it made a small smile appear on her face. Hearing those voices say her name was like music to her ears. She couldn’t get enough hearing them chant this.

“Ranamon! Ranamon! Ranamon!”

Those were the chants of the Digimon, who knew the true meaning of beauty. They all knew who the most beautiful Digimon of them all was. After all, they were chanting her name repeatedly without any doubt in their voices. Shouting it, as they could not wait for her to finally appear and make their lives better, even if it’s just for a small moment.

“Ranamon! Ranamon! Ranamon!”

Despite being in a small room underwater, that was right under her stage, so that she could make a big entrance this time, the chanting of her name was so loud, so filled with love and devotion and so wonderful...Ranamon could hear all of it, as if they were all standing and shouting inside this small room. And there was no water or anything between her and them. Shouting to the one Digimon, that they all came here for in the first place, so that they could shower the water Digimon with all of their praise and love.

“I should get ready. I can’t let my poor fans wait too long…” She remarked, not wanting to disappoint her loyal audience after all. Nevertheless, she thought to herself, even if she didn’t show up, they would still follow her anywhere she goes and they would defend her and make up reasons why she didn’t appear that one time. Moreover, they would all still turn up for the next performance, just in the hopes, that this time, they’ll catch a glimpse of her.

“Let’s see…” She mumbled, before taking a good, long look at herself in a mirror that was hanging on a wall inside her small room. Afterwards, a small vain smile appeared on her face, as she took a good look at her entire body. Her beautiful bluish body, that made it possible for her to be such an amazing swimmer, if not one of the best out there in the entire digiworld. Her fish-like features meanwhile were complementing it too and making it able for her to be completely natural at this, without having any problems at all. Her swimsuit, gloves and helmet all were always helping her keep her modesty...while at the same time giving her fans just enough of a glimpse to fuel their fantasies and their happiness. Plus, it does look pretty cute on her too, which should be a good reason already.

“Yup, everything about me looks perfect...as it obviously should…” The Water Spirit chuckled to herself, taking another good and long look at herself. Surely, there wasn't any Digimon like her out there in the entire digiworld, who was this beautiful and talented too. Just one quick look at her is most often enough, to turn the minds of every Digimon into pure mush. Those Digimon then want to become a part of all of Ranamons fan clubs follow her anywhere she goes and do everything she tells them to do. To them, that was the greatest thing ever. For the the ones who didn’t fall under her spell, Ranamon knew that they were always at least jealous at her. Jealous, since they knew they couldn’t reach the same loving and devoted audience as Ranamon, no matter how hard they try. That they will never be half as beautiful as she is and will be even more in the future.

“Ranamon! Ranamon! Ranamon!”

The chants were getting louder and louder. The crowd seems to become more and more impatient with every passing second now.

“Guess I should be going. Can’t let them wait any longer…” She smiled, not that she couldn’t understand her fans. They couldn’t wait any longer to see their big idol. So she walked towards a hole in the ground, that was filled with water and connected the room to the stage. She took one last look in the mirror, thinking that there will never be a Digimon half as beautiful as she will be. Then, she jumped in and dived into the water. Her show started now.


End file.
